


Accidental Confessions in the Dark

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Ingrid wanted to wait and tell Dorothea she was in love with her in a way she thought was more romantic - not while getting laid by her girlfriend.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 48





	Accidental Confessions in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> First minor attempt at an AU for this series for these lovely ladies no less :)

Their relationship was unexpected for the both of them. Sure, it was known amongst both friend groups that Dorothea had a crush on Ingrid and often invited her for coffee between classes and all of her shows on campus. However, Ingrid was able to keep her crush more hidden when she realized she  _ did  _ like Dorothea in that way. Sylvain noticed immediately and took every opportunity to tease her, but he was part of the reason their relationship happened in the first place. 

Ingrid had sent a bouquet of roses to Dorothea after her final performance in the musical and attended the show, of course. And she knew how much Dorothea loved the sweet buns from the cafe with her traditional sweet apple tea mixed with a touch of honey and bought her exactly that after the show. They sat on the stage for what felt like hours after everyone left, laughing and Ingrid congratulated her, then suddenly they were kissing. Admittedly, neither of them could tell who made the first move - it had just felt right. 

From that night forward, they decided to go out. It was bumpy at first - Dorothea loved being affectionate and wasn’t afraid to show such to Ingrid in public whereas Ingrid didn’t like PDA or any sort of attention in public. She much preferred their relationship to stay on the quiet side. There was miscommunication and hurt feelings but they managed to find an even ground. And they kept their tradition of grabbing coffee (or tea in Dorothea’s case) on tuesday, thursday, and friday mornings. Ingrid would bring her some food and water after rehearsals because she knew Dorothea could be so occupied and simply forget to eat. And she didn’t want Dorothea fainting on stage again from dehydration.

And Dorothea always made room in her schedule for Ingrid. She always attended Ingrid’s equestrian races and her club volleyball matches. They often tried to have dinner together once a week because of their busy schedules, but if they couldn’t, Ingrid would spend the night in Dorothea’s dorm room when she was done with class or practice. Ingrid had two roommates and didn’t want to inconvenience them, no matter how often Mercedes or Annette or both tried to convince her if she wanted Dorothea over for the night that they could go to another friend’s dorm. Dorothea lucked out and managed to get a single room of her own. And Ingrid began to love that simple factor later on in the relationship. 

Sex didn’t happen immediately like it does in some relationships. Ingrid knew some of Dorothea’s trauma and her past experiences with sex and frankly, Ingrid wasn’t ready yet herself. They moved slowly. Sometimes heavy petting happened when they made out and they would sext some nights. That had happened one night when Dorothea was high and blurted out how horny she got when she did so. And upon realizing what she had said, apologized quickly. Except Ingrid admitted she had been watching porn and trying to get off while her roommates were out when Dorothea texted her. After that night, Ingrid found herself getting horny when she would be with Dorothea alone. And the feeling intensified when they would make out or cuddle together. 

And the sex started out slowly too. It worked out well for them. Ingrid told Dorothea she had never had sex with anyone before and didn’t know what to do. Dorothea let Ingrid set the pace most times, letting her discover what she liked, didn’t like, and what exactly got her off. And Ingrid  _ loved  _ when Dorothea would sing her name anytime she went down on the songstress. 

Ingrid felt like she was falling in love with Dorothea. 

Tonight, being in Dorothea’s bed, lights off but the tv on for background noise and light, feeling Dorothea’s strap inside her wet cunt had her mind reeling. Though Dorothea noticed Ingrid had gone quiet. 

“Are you no longer in the mood, darling? We can stop.” Dorothea spoke quietly, hand caressing Ingrid’s cheek when the younger woman snapped out of her train of thought. 

Ingrid quickly shook her head, wrapping her legs tighter around Dorothea’s waist to keep her deep inside her. 

“Sorry just.. something distracted me for a minute. I don’t want you to stop.” She let out a small breath, leaning up to kiss Dorothea’s lips softly. “Please don’t. It’s been awhile.” 

And it had been true. It was finals season and they hardly got to see each other for the past week and a half. And they haven’t had sex in almost a month and it was driving Ingrid insane. Masturbating alone wasn’t nearly the same. Her hands weren’t Dorothea’s and gods, her tongue. Dorothea knew how to get Ingrid’s thighs trembling and get her dripping wet whenever she went down on her. But they had been too tired for sex lately and they both were okay with that. Dorothea finished her last performance of the semester tonight and Ingrid finished her last exam that morning. And as they cuddled, they realized how pent up they were and here they were now. 

They each already had an orgasm, Dorothea eating Ingrid out and Ingrid fingered Dorothea as they kissed, but it hadn’t been enough. They kept their shirts on since it had been snowing out and Dorothea’s room didn’t get the best heat, but that’s what sex and cuddling were for, right? 

“I know, baby.” Dorothea mumbled against her lips, nipping on Ingrid’s lower lip gently. “Do you want me to start moving again?” 

“Please.” Ingrid went back to laying down, watching Dorothea position herself to get the angle that made Ingrid cry out every time. And it worked this time when she pulled out, trailing the tip of the toy along Ingrid’s soaked folds and against her clit before thrusting back inside her. 

“Dorothea—!” Praised moans of Dorothea’s name filled the room as they fucked. She moaned more when Dorothea’s hand trailed under her shirt, cupping her breast and using her fingers to pinch the pert nipple. 

Dorothea swore she could finish just by hearing and watching Ingrid under her. Her thrusts moved to a deeper, slower rhythm to draw out the pleasure but Ingrid’s legs were wrapped so tightly around her, it added some pressure against her clit with the harness. 

She leaned down to kiss along Ingrid’s neck, sucking gently on the skin and the new position applied some friction to Ingrid’s clit, causing her to moan and squirm under her. She was growing close. 

Then Ingrid blurted something out. 

“I love you I love you— gods, I love you—“ 

It made Dorothea stop for a moment, causing Ingrid to whine and realize what she had just said. The timing couldn’t be worse, she thought. 

“You what?” Dorothea asked breathlessly, the shock still running through her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean— No. I did mean that just not right now during.. this! Isn’t that the worst time to— agh!” Ingrid was rambling, embarrassed, and oh so close to her completion. Her heart was pounding. She could’ve just ruined their relationship with something so… cheesy. 

It made Dorothea’s heart flutter and she smiled. She kissed Ingrid deeply, reaching for her hand. She began her thrusting again, not parting from her lips. 

“I love you too, you silly goose.” 

And when they kissed again, after hearing those words, Ingrid came apart. Her hands clenched at the back of Dorothea’s shirt and she moaned into the kiss. Dorothea kept grinding her hips to fuck Ingrid through her orgasm but the intensity of it was beginning to become a lot for her - she needed to relieve the built up pressure of her own soon. Ingrid’s words had an effect on her too. 

She knew when she needed to pull out for Ingrid and immediately began to pull off her strap to rub her clit. Ingrid swatted Dorothea’s hand out of the way once the strap was placed to the side. 

“My face. Please.” Ingrid was breathless, wanting to finish Dorothea off. 

And once Dorothea was settled over Ingrid’s face, her hand found its place in her hair and moaned once she felt Ingrid’s tongue trail against her soaked cunt. Ingrid didn’t waste time and thrusted her tongue past Dorothea’s folds, then trailed her tongue up to her clit and wrapping her lips around her clit and sucked. That sent Dorothea over the edge and she moaned out, thighs quivering as Ingrid licked her clean. 

Dorothea pulled away and laid next to Ingrid, panting and very, very in love. 

“I really did mean to tell you in a more.. romantic way I guess. The moment just felt intense.. I think.” 

It made Dorothea laugh, turning to her side and facing Ingrid. She was a sight to behold - hair messy, chin still glistening with Dorothea’s slick, lips swollen.. goodness. “I was really fucking your brains out, huh?” She teases Ingrid, knowing that would make her blush. “But in all seriousness.. It’s okay. Even if you said it while I had a mouthful of pizza it would’ve been fine. Doesn’t change how I feel about you. I love you too.” 

“You really do know the right thing to say, don’t you?” Ingrid let out a small sigh of relief, turning to her side as well to kiss Dorothea softly. “I plan to tell you how much I love you outside of sex. Just you wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ingrid is flustered because she’s in love lol I hope you enjoyed this and comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
